Heart Gift
by upsidedownboat
Summary: Defying the teacher and sticking together - a sweet Fax. -oneshot-


**AN: Just a Fax oneshot of when they were kids, but NOT in dog cages. :) (AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS LITTLE IDEA) :D**

The elderly teacher smiled tiredly at her class of prep students, their young smiling faces beaming with dimples and youth. Truth be told, Ms. Beldforshire didn't particularly enjoy teaching these five and six year olds, but she had signed a contract to the school, and thus it was her job now.

"Miss...?" A young boy asked loudly, attempting to be polite but completely failing as he pulled on the hem of her long skirt. She stared down at him, almost losing her patience - not that it would make much difference, regardless. The child was blind. And yet, scarily resourceful.

"Yes Iggy?"

"Whatta we doin' tomorrow?" Said teacher rubbed her cheek impatiently, and didn't bother with a smile. It would be wasted on this little blind boy anyway.

"We are doing the Heart Gifts tomorrow," she said, her voice straining to reach kindness. Iggy's unseeing eyes lit up as his memory connected the dots, and he let go of his teacher's skirt and it fell back into place around the her leg.

"Thank youuu!" Iggy chanted as he stumbled away. Why he was even put into Ms. Beldforshire's class was a mystery. What stupid parents would thrust their child out into the world like they had Iggy, and not bother to send him to a special school so he could learn braile...? She snorted.

Parents were a mystery, she thought as the bell chimed through the halls, and the children scrambled to be first into the hall so they could pack and return to their mummy and daddy - while SHE was left to clean up their messes.

**(THE FOLLOWING DAY)**

It was after lunch, and the small class of five and six year olds were seated in a circle on the faded carpet, just as Ms. Beldforshire had asked them too - so trusting, kids were. Well, aside from the odd few, such as Maximum and Fang. They were an odd pair; she knew it as soon as she set eyes upon them.

Always sitting away from the bunch of other kids, never completely participating in whatever task the class had to offer - it was always as if they were expecting something - or someone - to suddenly jump out and declare themselves to them. They were strange, to put it simply. And Ms. Beldforshire didn't tolerate 'strange' very well.

Especially since Max and Fang didn't often cooperate when she told them something. Annoying. So that was why, when it was Max's turn to share her Heart Gift with a member of the class, she didn't let her smile touch her eyes and instead stared her down - not enough to intimidate her, however.

"Who do you wish to give your Heart Gift to, Maximum?" She asked politely. Maximum surprised her, getting to her feet and glancing knowingly at her friend Fang, who stood with her. He had already declared that he wished to go last, along with Max.

The pair rose slowly and stood side by side, facing the teacher - Max's face held a happy smile, while Fang had a half crooked grin plastered onto his.

"I don't have a gift," Max said defiantly. Ms. Beldforshire's eyebrows rose so high that they basically disappeared into her hair. "What?" She said, too surprised to be angry.

"I have a person."

The little boy named Iggy was seated on the carpet next to where the pair were previously sitting, and he was staring up at them intently, as if he could almost see what was happening, even though his pearly eyes couldn't see a wink of colour or light.

"No Maximum," the teacher said quickly. "You **are **a person. Not you **have** a person."

"I have a person," Max said bluntly, her eyes flashing. She was determined, and she wasn't going to change her answer - not even if her teacher gave her all the lollies and freedom in the world.

"Fang is my heart. And I don't want to give him away."

The class sat rivited - even though they were only five or six - seemingly unaware of the teacher's rising temper as she stared down Max and Fang; the two strange children. Fang extended a small hand to Max, and she took it without hesitation, sealing her words with the gesture.

"I wouldn't give him away for the world!" Max beamed at her friend, and he smiled back - their friendship meant everything to her. No one else **got** her the way Fang did. It was as if their souls had fused together and now they could never seperate.

Ms. Beldforshire opened her mouth to scold these two children in front of her, but just as she did, the bell sang out and silenced her words as all the children jumped to their feet - as if on strings - and bolted out the door, eager to get home. Their bubbly voices echoing from the hall as the shuffling of bags was heard.

Maximum and Fang walked out slowly to join them, never leaving each other's side and not looking back as they joined the rest of the kids - never fitting in, and yet never being alone.

**AN: How was it? Kinda strange, but good? A cute Fax that I hope you enjoyed. REVIEW PLEASE! xo**


End file.
